moony paddy
by Drayk and Blaise
Summary: histoire d'un sirius dans la panade mais aussi d'un gros délire entre copines, ou comment voyager dans les rêves de moony ou encore lisez tout simplement lol :p


Rémus et Sirius se trouvaient dans leur dortoir de sixième année et s'amusaient à faire des imitations de personne.

«- Mouais, je bon moi je vais aller dormir, je n'ai pas eu ma dose de sommeil, dit Sirius en se levant pour s'installer dans son lit. Rémus le regarda faire pensivement.

-Tu veux que je te réveille à quelle heure ? demande Rémus

-Vers 11h30 moony » dit Sirius en baillant, il s'endormit dans la seconde qui suivit. Il se mit à rêver de moony car il l'aime profondément même s'il ne lui a jamais dit. Rémus le regarda un moment avant de sortir du dortoir pour faire un tour. Il n'osera jamais le dire à Sirius mais il éprouve un sentiment beaucoup plus profond envers lui. Pendant ce temps quelqu'un rentra silencieusement dans le dortoir et fouilla dans les tiroirs des affaires Rémus. Il sourit fier de lui, sort une tablette de chocolat et referme le tiroir, avant de faire demis tour et de sortir de la pièce toujours aussi silencieusement. Rémus revint au dortoir un quart d'heure avant l'heure de réveiller l'endormi. Il prit un livre dans ses affaires et s'installa dans sur son lit en attendant l'heure. A 11h30 il le reposa et se dirigea vers le lit de Sirius, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua pour le réveiller. Sirius loin de se réveiller, se retourna vers Rémus et le serra dans ses bras, en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles pour ce pauvre 'mus, qui se retrouver à servir d'oreiller à son meilleur ami.

« Bon tu te réveilles paddy, il est 11h32 précisément, s'exclame Rémus en espérant que ça le réveillerai

-non je fais dodo, gémit Sirius en enfouissant sa tête dans le ventre de moony

-non Sirius tu te réveilles, rigola moony, ou sinon…

-sinon quoi ? demanda paddy en se frottant encore plus contre moony

-heuuuu je dis à prong que tu veux quitter le quidditch pour ne plus jamais remonter sur un balai parce que ta peur ? Essaye de le convaincre moony.

-mouahahahah ! La c'est sur qu'il te croira pas donc je peux retourner pieuter tranquille, se moque Sirius

-donc dans ce cas la tu n'auras plus le droit a l'asile dans mon lit, dit sérieusement moony en rougissant (j'ai osé dire ça ?*ouais en quelque sorte* je veux mourir)

-haha ha tu dis ça mais est ce que tu pourras te passer de moi ? demanda moqueusement Sirius en plongeant un peu plus sa tête dans les robes de son meilleur ami.

-hum oui (naaaan mais ho depuis quand il me sort ça comme sa *c'est méchant ça haha haha* la fermeeeuh)

-c'est ce que tu dis, lui rétorque Sirius en souriant.

-tans pis tu dormiras tout seul et t'aura plus le droit de piquer mes chocolats ! S'exclama Rémus le regard se durcissant

- te piquer du chocolat ? Je t'ai jamais pris de chocolat je ne savais même pas que tu avais du chocolat ici. Répliqua Sirius en se redressant pour regarder Rémus droit dans les yeux.

- ouais tu dis ça, mais je sais que tu m'en piques (en fait je cherche encore mais c'est pas grave, la je vais très bas mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause *très en dessous de la ceinture* oui ta tout compris *se marre* ho miracle on est d'accord sur quelque chose) bon puisque tu veux tant te re-pieuter, Sirius se mets a rire pendant que moony continu son monologue, je crois que je vais allé dormir aussi, je suis trop fatigué maintenant. » Se plaint Rémus, Sirius repart à rire.

« C'est ta faute paddy, l'accuse Rémus

-Ma faute… non ce n'est pas possible que se soit ma faute si t'es fatigué, s'offusque Sirius.

-Si tu m'as fait dire des trucs embarrassant donc c'est de ta faute maintenant tu t'assumes et tu viens dormir ici avec moi !

-Tu les as dit tout seul moony en plus moi j'ai plus sommeil, rigole Sirius en se levant

-Je m'en fous je te veux avec moi, pour une fois que je réclame ça tu viens, réclame Rémus en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu et ensommeillé.

-Bon c'est d'accord je viens dormir avec toi. » Abdique Sirius en se recouchant au coté de moony. Une fois Sirius bien installé le loup vint se pelotonner contre l'animagus et ferme les yeux et se mets à somnoler aussitôt la tête poser au creux de l'épaule du brun.

« Quelle marmotte ce moony. » Murmure Sirius en le regardant tendrement, pendant ce temps moony pense (j'espère qu'il va me laisser dormir quand même * rêve pas d'ici la il risque d'avoir des idées perverse* la ferme la conscience tu me fatigue aussi)

« Coucou ! Crie joyeusement une personne en rentrant dans le dortoir

-Prong ! Grogne moony

-Oui mon petit moony ? demande James en souriant

-ta gueule ! S'énerve moony en tournant la tête pour se cacher le visage dans le torse de paddy.

-Pour une fois que je te laisser dormir il a fallut qui en ai un qui arrive et te réveille, rigole Sirius.

-C'est pas drôle, bougonne moony.

-Houuuu j'entends tout mimi padd', hey pas de trucs pervers je suis à coté, prévient jamesie

-Mais tu ne vas pas la fermer ouais je veux dormir, c'est trop demandé ? S'inquiet moony tout en sombrant dans les bras de morphé.

-Hé pad', il est toujours comme ça quand on le réveille ? Demande James à son meilleur ami.

-…

-Padfoot ? Appela Prong

-…

-T'es toujours avec moi ou tu dors ? Interrogea Prong

-Oui, oui je suis la mais laisse le dormir sinon après il va être de mauvaise humeur et nous faire la tête. Répondit soudainement Sirius qui était plongeait dans la contemplation de son petit loup. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'une main se posa malencontreusement sur son sexe endormit qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Prong en entendant le cri de son ami passe la tête entre les rideaux fermé du lit à baldaquin ou se trouvait ses amis. Quand il s'aperçut du problème de son ami, il le regarda en souriant gentiment et lui dit :

« Et bah même dans son sommeil le petit loup ne veut plus se détacher de toi.

-Oui et comment je fais moi après pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ? Hein surtout quand il s'agrippe comme ça à cette partie la ! s'exclama Sirius en bougeant légèrement de hanches pour essayer de se libérer de l'emprise du loup.

-Héhéhé ça c'est ton problème sur ce coup, mais la je dois avouer que si j'avais été à ta place mais avec Lily tu comprends, bah je lui sauterai dessus. S'explique James

-Mais il veut dormir, je ne peux pas lui faire ça alors que je lui ai promis de le laisser dormir, et puis regardes comme il est adorable quand il dort. S'extasie Sirius en essayant vainement de se dégager de l'emprise de son amour secret.

-Oui mais qui te dit qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant ? demande Jamesie

-Non il ne peut pas avoir fait ça. Dit Sirius en regardant son ami comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Siri, c'est de moony dont on parle, tu sais la personne la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard après ma Lily. S'exclame Prong en regardant son ami.

-Mais… mais non pas possible. Pas mon moony. Pas le petit moony que je connais. Expliqua Siri.

-Hahaha c'est vrai que c'est bizarre quand même moony n'est pas aussi pervers que ça même pas du tout. Rétorqua le brun à lunette.

-Donc tu vois ça confirme le fait qu'il n'a pas put y penser avant… hum pitié ! s'exclama Sirius alors que le loup resserrer sa prise sur son sexe gorger de sang.

-Mouais mais à force de traîner avec toi… commence James

-Non ce n'est pas possible. Le coupe Sirius, qui se mit à gémir fortement car dans son sommeil Rémus se frotte contre lui tout en caressant la partie sensible qu'il tenait dans sa main. Prong qui regardait la scène les trouva mignon ensemble et se mit à sourire puis à rigoler quand il s'aperçut que Sirius éprouvait de la gène.

« Je suis sur que si l'on rentre dans son rêve on va tomber sur des scènes pas très catholique. Suggéra James

-Ha ! Je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps ! Je me demande a quoi peut ressembler un rêve pas catholique fait par moony hum ! Soupir Sirius.

-D'après ce que j'ai pus comprendre tu ne la jamais pris parce qu'à chaque fois il bloque donc peut être qu'il rêve de ça. Dit philosophiquement James (psy prong à la rescousse). Et en faite au final c'est ce qu'il veut mais il ne le sait pas. On va faire un tour dans son rêve ? Proposa sérieusement Prong.

-Euh je ne suis pas sur qu'il serra content s'il nous surprend à espionner mais c'est trop tentant bon on y va mais faut pas se faire prendre. Sourit machiavéliquement Sirius.

-Yeah ! Bon tu t'accroche a moi et à trois on y va, un, deux, trois. » Ils se sentirent tirés vers le corps de moony tout en restant la ou ils étaient. Ils atterrirent dans le rêve que fessait leur ami.

« Tien c'est le dortoir, va falloir qu'on se rapproche, bon maintenant chut, ho mais regarde qui voila d'ailleurs, un dragueur. Chuchote James tout en regardant le Sirius du rêve se rapprocher de moony.

-Moi dragueur, pas possible, enfin si mais seulement avec moony… rétorque Sirius tout en regardant la scène qui lui rappelle vaguement un souvenir.

-A mon avis, vu le réalisme de la scène c'est un souvenir, pour une fois que tu l'avais presque pour toi, explique Prong

-Oui… pour une fois, soupire Sirius

-Tien regarde, ça te rappelle rien ? Tu as réussi à aller jusque là ! Bravo Paddy ! S'exclama James en regardant le griffondor brun du rêve glisser sa main dans le boxer de moony tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

-Hum ! Ouui ! Je m'en souviens très bien, gémit Pad'.

-Et c'était comment, hey attend c'est moi oui il te sort un excuse la ? demanda horrifier le brun à lunette.

-Non ce n'est pas toi il ma sortie une excuse pour aller à la bibliothèque pour lire un livre soit disant pour un devoir de runes anciennes. Expliqua Sirius en souriant tristement à se souvenir.

-On le suit ! Il faut savoir quel livre il va lire. Répliqua Prong en tirant son ami par la manche afin de suivre leur moony adoré. Quand ils arrivèrent ils le repérèrent rapidement dans un coin plongé dans la lecture d'un livre.

« Tien regardes, il est là bas, montre James

-Il faut que l'on se rapproche je n'arrive pas à lire le titre du livre. Se renfrogne Sirius

-Ouais bah j'y arrive pas plus que toi à le lire ce fichu titre,

-On va regarder au moment où il le posera. S'exclame Siri.

-Tien il range rapidement le livre dis donc, s'étonne James tout en regardant le titre du fameux livre, non ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de livre à la bibliothèque ! S'exclama surpris James.

-Hum quoi ? Demande Sirius car il était plongé dans la contemplation de son amour et n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce que son ami avait débité.

-Bah regarde il a reposé « Le sexe gay pour les nuls ou comment vaincre sa timidité » ! Moony ne sais tout simplement pas comment réagir. Mon pauvre sa timidité sur ce coup va te faire devenir moine. Rigole James

-Ha non ! Ce n'est pas possible que je finisse moine, dit Sirius en souriant sadiquement,

-Va donc falloir que tu forces un petit peu le passage si tu veux l'avoir, héhéhé, n'oublis pas le sort de silence, hahaha ! Rigole Prong.

-J'essaierais, affirme Sirius pensivement.

-Bon on le suit, ça fessait quand même trois heures qu'il était dans la bibliothèque. Indique le brun décoiffé.

-Hé oui, il passe plus de temps avec les livres qu'avec moi, affirme Sirius tristement

-Hé ne pleures pas regarde, il vient vers toi, il a l'air de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu aller loin avec toi, commente James en regardant Moony se diriger et s'assoire au coté de Sirius.

-Oui il m'a demandé pardon et c'est endormi appuyé sur moi, explique Sirius.

-Ha bah on a du sortir du souvenir car la ça bouge… C'est du fantasme à la moony, c'est super intéressant pour toi ça ! S'extasie James, en regardant les deux griffondors du rêve se caresser mutuellement.

-Hou ! Voyons voir ça, s'excite Sirius

-Tien il ne cherche même pas à te dominer, il te veut juste toi c'est mimi ! Se moque gentiment le meilleur ami de l'animagus. Aïe pad' ça fait mal, rétorque James après s'être pris un coup de coude de son ami. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais s'ils pouvaient accéléraient on pourra… enfin tu pourrais trouver un truc pour t'aider à le décoincer. Explique James à son ami.

-Hum, un truc qui pourrait m'aider ! Réfléchis Paddy

-En fait, il veut juste que tu le guide, et apparemment ça a pas l'air de le déranger que tu le soumettes un peu plus que de raison, héhéhé, ricane gentiment James, ils sont en train de tomber dans le maso là, remarque-t-il quand Sirius attache Moony au lit avec des menottes.

-Woahou ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était fan de SM le moony, ça peu être intéressant, s'exclame Paddy en voyant son lui onirique profiter du loup complètement soumis au moindre désir de son assaillant.

-Euh ! Ouais les menottes pourquoi pas ? Mais le fouet… Ha ! Je suis rassuré il s'arrête aux menottes, constate James.

-Ouf j'ai eu peur de ne pas voir mon petit moony, non mais t'imagine moony en cuir avec une cravache ? Au secoure ou est passé mon petit moony innocent a se sujet… Se demande Sirius.

-T'inquiètes pas il est toujours innocent et apparemment que pour toi, je pense que du moment que t'es au dessus de lui, il sera tout a toi… non même la il rêve de chocolat, murmure James pour lui-même. Bon on sort du rêve sinon je vais plus pouvoir le regarder, s'exclame James tout en prenant le bras de Sirius et le prévient que ça risque de secouer un peu. Quelques secousses plus tard les voilà de nouveau dans la réalité.

-Bon Paddy tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant, je vais te laisser, dit James en commençant à s'en aller.

-Yep, et attend tu n'aurais pas des menottes ? Demande Sirius plein d'espoir.

-Je suis sur qu'il en a une paire de cacher attend, dit James en cherchant dans les affaires de moony, héhéhé t'as vu ce que j'ai la de superbe menotte, brandit fièrement James *haha je savais que ça serais ici c'était obligé*.

-Yeah, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de moony comme il faut maintenant ! S'exclame joyeusement Sirius.

-bon bah je vous laisse, je remets les menottes à leur place, t'aura qua lui dire que tu avais deviné. Héhéhé vive les cours de divination comme excuse, rigole le brun à lunette tout en fessant demi tour après avoir remis les menottes avec les chocolats.

-Merci prong et maintenant occupons nous de mister moony », dit Sirius avant que la porte du dortoir ne se referme sur son meilleur ami. L'animagus regarde son amour se réveiller, ce dernier rougit fortement quand il remarque sur qui se trouve sa main et aussi l'emplacement de cette dernière. Il rougit encore plus en remarquant que le sexe de Sirius a réagit à l'attouchement de sa main.

«-Euh, je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès, tente de dire moony en déglutissant quand il repense à son rêve, Sirius voyant l'embarras de son compagnon sourit sadiquement, euh paddy c'est quoi ce sourire sadique sur ton visage, demande moony la gorge noué d'appréhension en le voyant sourire comme cela.

-Hein, ho c'est rien, t'en fait pas, répond vaguement Sirius en maintenant moony sur le lit alors qu'il s'assoit sur ses hanches et le regarde.

-Je suis désolé Sirius, je te jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel de te mettre dans cet état… Enfin tu vois euh… » Essaye de le convaincre moony. Sirius tout en le regardant, commence à bouger légèrement ses hanches sur celles de sa victime.

« -Arrête, ce n'est pas du jeu ça ! s'écria le loup tout en lâchant un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir.

-Hum moony on dirait que tu es tendu dis donc, remarque moqueusement Sirius tout en continuant son mouvement du bassin.

-Moi ! Non, non ce n'est même pas vrai je ne suis pas tendu du tout, le contredit-il.

-Mais si, regardes pile poil là, dit le brun en passant sa main sous le pantalon et le boxer de moony et en plaçant sa main sur l'érection apparemment douloureuse de son prisonnier.

-Hum arrête s'il te plait ! demande moony en se sentant soudainement fébrile.

-Hum non, pas envie d'arrêter » déclare Sirius. Rémus embrasse paddy en espérant que cela le calme mais peine perdu, ça lui donne encore plus de fougue. Sirius sentant moony se détendre resserre légèrement sa prise sur le sexe dure de son chéri et commence de léger vas et viens qu'il accélère en entendant les tendres soupirs poussé par le loup.

«-Ha… Ha pad' … A arr arrête, je… Je ne vais ... pas haaaa…, tente de dire Rémus mais les sensations étant trop forte, il jouit dans son pantalon. Sirius change ses vas et viens en caresse le temps que son petit loup s'en remette. Il sort sa main du pantalon et la porte à sa bouche afin de goûter à l'essence de son amour.

-Hum moony tu as un goût succulent. Et voila maintenant tu es moins tendu comme ça. Dit Sirius en continuant de se lécher la main.

-Très drôle Siri, mais toi tu l'es toujours… Dit moony en montrant le pantalon toujours déformé par une bosse plutôt conséquente.

-Hum, ce n'est pas grave, c'est qu'un détail, explique Sirius en regardant amoureusement son loup, qui avait les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court et les joues rouges de plaisir.

-Embrasses moi ou tu veux mais embrasses moi », réclame moony. Sirius ravi se jette sur les lèvres rougit de son futur amant, il l'embrasse plus doucement puis glisse vers le lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordille avant de descendre plus bas à la jonction de l'épaule et du cou, ou il lui appose un suçon afin de le marquer comme sien. Une fois cela fait, il descendit encore plus bas après avoir enlever la chemise qui se trouvait sur son passage à l'aide d'un sort. Il sentit son loup frissonner quand l'air entra soudainement en contact avec sa peau. Sirius s'attaqua aux mamelons déjà durcit par l'excitation de Rémus. Ce dernier n'était plus que gémissement sous les caresses de son assaillant.

«-Paddy, je… Je veux ha te faire plaisiiir dit hum moi ce que… Je dois… Faire ! Soupir 'mus en se tortillant sous Siri car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller si loin avec lui.

-Et tu veux faire quoi exactement ? Demande Sirius en continuant de descendre tout en laissant ses lèvres et sa langue traînaient ici et la sur le torse et les abdos de Rémus.

-Je… Je veux te faire plaisir, mais je ne sais pas faire, apprend moi, gémit Rémus en rougissant.

- Alors laisse-toi aller, comme quand tu dormais » explique Siri en remontant embrasser les lèvres de Moony. Rémus tout en répondant au baisser de Paddy retourne la situation d'un coup de rein. Se retrouvant donc au dessus de Paddy, il en profite pour l'embrasser par tout, ses mains s'activant afin d'enlever la barrière de tissus qui l'empêcher d'atteindre le torse de son amour.

«-Hum Moony, laisse échapper Sirius dans un soupir de bien être.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux… Ordonne le dit moony en continuant de l'embrasser de plus en plus bas.

-Han Moony ca… caresses moi pitié moonyyy… » Gémit Sirius.

Rémus en entendant la supplique de son futur amant devint tout rouge. Il s'arrête de l'embrasser et se redresse pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Leur regard s'accroche avant que le contact ne se brise. Moony baissant la tête de gêne dit :

«-Je suis pas… J'ai peur de ne pas savoir le faire comme il faut…

-tu le fais très bien dans ton sommeil » sourit Siri en le regardant tendrement. Voyant que son compagnon n'oserait pas le faire, il lui prit la main et la posa sur son sexe a travers le pantalon et imprima de léger mouvement de vas et viens. Rémus si c'est possible rougit encore plus lorsqu'il repensa à son rêve. Il suivit quand même les mouvements de poignet qu'imprimait Sirius, en baissant le regard il remarqua qu'il était de nouveau très tendu. Il écouta attentivement les soupirs que poussait son paddy, en les entendant il se mit lui aussi à gémir. Sirius voyant que son chéri était de nouveau en forme tendis la main et lui imprima les même mouvements de vas et viens.

«Pad… Peut paaas contiinué siii tu fais çaaaa, je sais plus aaaprès. »Gémit déjà Rémus sous les caresses de Paddy. D'un coup de hanche Sirius remet Moony en dessous de lui, il redescendit au niveau du ventre de son chéri totalement soumis. Il laissa sa langue mimait l'acte sexuel dans le nombril de son loup, pendant se temps ses main s'activait à enlever le pantalon et le boxer qui formait une barrière de tissus, entre lui et l'anatomie tendu de Rémus. Une fois fini de déshabiller le loup, il fit descendre sa langue le long d'un chemin de poil châtain. Arrivé devant la source de plaisir de son chéri, il souffla légèrement dessus avant de l'engloutir sans préavis. Rémus ne put empêcher un cri de surprise de passer ses lèvres :

« Haaaaaa ! Je je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir … et toi t'a toujours pas hum ! Essaye de dire moony sans crier. Sirius continua de sucer son Rémi en mettant plus d'ardeur à la tache.

Paddy… Je vais, je vais… Haaaaa ! » Gémit fortement Rémus en jouissant dans la bouche de son amour, qui avala goulûment toute la semence de son chéri. Le loup en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire se redressa :

« Pardon, je, je suis désolé… Tenta-t-il de s'excuser avant de se faire couper par les lèvres du brun qui venait de se poser sur les siennes. Rém' en sentant la caresse sur ses lèvres gémit doucement.

-Dit, Pad' je peux essayer, rougit Moony

-Si tu veux mais ne te sens pas obliger de le faire, le rassure Sirius

-Je veux juste essayer pour toi et rien que pour toi. » Affirme Moony en secouant la tête tout en retirant les derniers remparts de tissus qui protéger la virilité tant convoité. Ceci fait il commença lentement à se mettre au niveau de la dureté de son futur amant. Arrivé à la bonne hauteur, moony souffla délicatement sur le pénis tendu d'excitation de Sirius, en entendant les gémissements produit, il donna des petits coups de langue sur le gland et la hampe du brun, qui sous les légères caresse humide ne put que gémir et enfouir ses main dans les cheveux de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier relève son visage pour admirer son chéri, il sourit tant il le trouva beau a cette instant. Sirius était alangui sur le lit, les mains poser sur la tête de Rémus, les jambes légèrement repliées. Mais ce qui plut le plus au lycanthrope ce fut le regard assombri de désir qui le fixait avidement. En voyant ce regard Rémus repartie à la conquête de la hampe brûlante de désir qu'il prit sans préambule dans sa bouche. Sirius se cambra en criant le prénom de moony tout en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux châtain. Après plusieurs minutes de vas et vient langoureux Sirius essaya de prévenir Rémus qu'il allait venir, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien et continua de descendre et remonté vigoureusement sur le pénis qui remplissait sa bouche. Sirius ne put que rendre les armes et éjaculat en de long jet dans la bouche de Rémus. Rémus qui avala le tout et qui après avoir avalé la jusqu'à la dernière trace de semence ce pourlécha les lèvres fièrement. Paddy le fit remonter et s'empare de sa bouche tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Rémus interrompt le baisser et demande à paddy :

« Encore, fait moi voir la suite… ou sinon je vais croire que tu en dis plus que tu n'en fais

- Hum Moony, tu me provoques… remarque Sirius tout en prenant en main le sexe de nouveau en érection de son petit châtain, et commença à le caresser ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir a moony qui avait envi de jouer. Hum es tu sur de toi ? demande quand même Sirius à un Rémus qui devient rouge de gène mais qui veut continuer même s'il n'est pas sur de lui sur ce coup ci. T'es trop adorable quand tu rougis », s'exclame Sirius. Rémus encore plus rouge met ses mains devant son visage pour cacher sa gêne. Sirius le trouvant adorable comme ça lui enlève les mains de devant son visage et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Tout en posant une main sur la joue de Moony, Sirius cesse le baisser et lui redemande s'il est sur de vouloir le faire.

« J'ai peur parce que je ne l'ai jamais fait mais je veux le faire avec toi, et puis j'en ai rêvé mais le truc c'est que après je ne sais pas comment réagir moi. Oula ça me gêne de dire tout ça. Débite Moony à une allure folle tout en hochant la tête pour prouver qu'il est prêt à aller plus loin dans leur relation.

- Il ne faut pas être gêné Moony, dit Sirius qui s'empresse de l'embrasser et de le reprendre en main

-Haaa c'est facile à dire tu ne connais pas mes rêves. Marmonne Rémus en détournant le regard.

-Non non je ne les connais pas, s'empresse de dire Sirius tout en rougissant. Rémus qui le sentit se raidir regarda le visage de Sirius, il pouffa doucement avant de lui dire qu'il était un menteur. Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Questionne Sirius en rougissant encore plus.

- Tu ne rougirais pas donc tu as étais voir, raisonne Rém'

-Euh…

-Euh ? Donc Paddy j'avais raison et tu es allé voir jusqu'où dis-moi ? Demande Rémus

-Euh… je… on… je… bafouille Sirius avant de se faire couper pas Moony.

-tu sais que normalement c'est moi qui parle comme ça ? Pas toi en plus tu m'imites très mal, se moque gentiment le loup.

-Chocolat… est le seul mot que peut sortir Sirius

-Chocolat demande Rémus septique

-Chocolat, affirme Sirius

-Cho… Hooo, s'exclame Rémus en rougissant tout d'un coup, euh tu sais c'est le subconscient qui parle dans les rêves je… je… »Essai de s'expliquer Rémus (c'est peine perdu à mon avis il me croira jamais, en plus il a vu tout le reste donc…). Sirius lui fit son plus beau sourire colgate tout en se rapprochant, quand il fut assez près il passa une main sur la nuque de moony pour le rapprocher afin de l'embrasser passionnément. La fougue que mis Sirius dans ce baiser rappela à Rémus le 'cadeau' d'un de ses amis et il se mit à rougir.

« Tu sais le chocolat tu peux oublier en plus ça colle… t'as pas l'aire convaincu. Essaye avec espoir Moony.

-J'adore le chocolat mais je préfère les menottes, explique Pad'.

-Hun les menottes ? Comment ça les menottes ? Sursauta Rémus

-Bah oui les menottes.

-Euh… Euh qu'est ce que tu veux faire avec des menottes ? Demande Rém'

-Bah à ton avis qu'est ce que je pourrais faire avec des menottes, un lit et toi dans le lit ? Questionne Siri

-J'sais pas, (Bonne idée bravo moony)

-Ho je suis sur que t'a une idée, d'ailleurs si je me souviens bien de ton rêve… t'avais même plus que des idées… Suggère Pad'

-Euh euh bon ok, je sais très bien mais je n'ai pas de menotte moi (ce n'est pas beau de mentir comme ça moony pas bien)

-J'te crois pas, affirme Sirius

-Gné pourquoi ? Demande Moony

-Parce que je sais des choses, ajoute mystérieusement Paddy

-Co… co… com… comment ça? Demande un Rémus rougissant qui commencer à paniquer légèrement.

-Faut pas rougir c'est mignon… c'est mon petit doigt qui m'a dit qu'il y en avait une paire de cachée avec du chocolat. Suggère Siri.

-Euh bon ok t'a gagné mais ce n'est pas moi qui les ai achetées, c'est un camarade qui me les a offertes, dit moony en devenant encore plus rouge.

-Un camarade… quel camarade ? Demande l'animagus en plissant des yeux.

-Euh c'est un garçon de Serdaigle, mais maintenant que j'y pense il sentait bizarre ça ressemblé à… (Du polynectare) J'vais le trucider

-Qui ça ? Dis-moi que je le massacre, le presse Sirius

-Nan mais, tu sais, c'est qu'une hypothèse mais je sais que tu ne peux pas rentrer dans les rêves tout seul, c'est dangereux, donc la personne qui t'a aidée, bah je pense que c'est elle. Explique 'Mus.

-Non… C'est pour ça qu'il savait que t'en avais … Marmonne Sirius si bas que son chéri ne l'entendit pas.

-Maintenant, il faut que je retrouve l'odeur et je vais le zigouiller, s'emporte Moony.

-Euh nan, ce n'est pas la peine et si on reprenait notre occupation… répond sournoisement Sirius.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Dis moi qui t'a aider, ordonne Rém'

-Non, répond simplement Sirius.

-Bon ce n'est pas grave, pour l'instant je te veux toi… et puis puisque t'a l'air d'y tenir tant que ça, dit Moony tout en se penchant vers sa table de nuit et d'en sortir la fameuse paire de menotte et de la donner au joli brun.

-Yata ! Les menottes, alors que va-t-on pouvoir en faire ? Demande Sirius avec un petit sourire lubrique coller au visage.

-Je te laisse faire, je veux être tout à toi », se soumet le loup.

Paddy sourit encore plus quand il entendit cette phrase. Il posa une de ses mains sur la joue du lycanthrope et l'autre sur le bas de son dos. Tout en le fessant s'allonger confortablement sur le lit, il enfouit son nez dans le coup de son chéri. Quand ce dernier fut installé, Sirius tira les poignets de Rémus vers le haut et les attacha avec les précieuses menottes aux barreaux du lit. Quand ce fut fait Sirius se redressa et observa le spectacle divin qui s'offrait à lui. Sous le regard brûlant de son partenaire Rémus ne put que se tortiller et finit par lui demander :

« Embrasses moi ! Fais-moi rêver ! » Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta sur les lèvres rougit de son prisonnier. Le baiser était tantôt doux et tantôt brûlant. Sirius fit voyager sa bouche vers le lobe d'oreille. Il donna d'abord de petit coup de langue dessus, puis en entendant les petit bruit que produisait sa victime il se mit à le mordiller. Les légères morsures firent doucement gémir Rémus qui ne pouvait rien faire a par subir et savourer les sensations. Sirius quitta l'oreille pour descendre sur le torse de son chéri tout en laissant traîner sa langue tout le long de son voyage. Il s'arrêta sur un des tétons qu'il lécha et suçota. Moony sous la déferlante de plaisir ne put s'empêcher de gémir tout en se cambrant pour en demander plus. Paddy se mit à mordiller la petite pointe de chaire déjà bien dur, il passa ensuite à l'autre pointe qui subit le même traitement. Ses mains, elles se baladaient sur l'intérieur des cuisses de moony. Ce dernier sous la caresse ne put s'empêcher d'écarter un peu les jambes pour avoir plus de contact (houa trop bon décidément le livre disait vraiment faux). Tout à ses pensées il continua de gémir sous les sensations exquises que lui provoquaient les caresses de son Paddy. Ce dernier continua sa descente sur le torse finement musclé de Moony. Il s'arrêta sur le nombril qu'il taquina en mimant l'acte sexuel. Ses mains avaient migrées sur les fesses de Rémus. Ce dernier gémit un peu plus fort et essaya de cacher son visage en le tournant sur les cotés. Il se mit à supplier l'animagus :

« Sirius, s'il te plait…

-Tu veux quoi Moony ? Tu veux ça ? demanda-t-il en prenant le sexe de Moony en main, suite à se geste Moony ne put que retenir un cri, Ou bien, tu veux ça ? poursuivit-il en prenant le membre de Moony dans la bouche.

-Ha ! Hum ! Gémit Rémus, Sirius releva la tête et demanda alors ce qu'il voulait, Je… Je veux ta bouche », gémit Rémus en rougissant furieusement. Sirius lui lance un sourire éblouissant avant de le reprendre en ouche et de la sucer langoureusement.

« Hum, c'est trop bon ! » souffle le petit loup. En entendant la remarque faite par son petit loupiot Sirius accéléra la cadence tandis qu'une des ses mains voyageait vers l'intimité de Moony tandis que l'autre allée pincer un des tétons du soumis. Rémus ondula des hanches tout en essayant d'enlever ses foutu menottes qui l'empêché de caressait sont amour. Sirius murmura un sort de lubrification et fit rentré doucement un doigt à l'intérieur de son chéri en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible tout en continuant ses caresses. Moony pas habitué à ces sensations se tortilla légèrement. Quand le doigt fut rentré Paddy fit des mouvements de vas et viens.

« Hum Sirius, ce n'est pas que ça fait mal mais c'est inconfortable même si c'est agréable, s'embrouilla Moony. Sirius rajouta un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de Rémus tout en redoublant ses allées-retours sur la hampe gonflée de son loup.

Ha, refait se que tu viens de faire, s'il te plait », geignit à moitié le loup garou. Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bougea ses doigts de façon à ce qu'ils tapent le point sensible qu'est la prostate de son prisonnier sexuel. Moony se rendant compte que lui seul prenait du plaisir dans cet échange rougit d'un seul coup. Pendant ce temps Paddy en profita pour insérer un troisième et dernier doigt pour détourner l'attention de Moony. Ce dernier cria de plaisir et de douleur face à ce nouvel intrus dans son anus.

« Ca fait mal, Paddy » Sirius bougea plus doucement ses doigts pour détendre au maximum son petit loup tout en redoublant ses caresses buccales sur le sexe quelque peu ramolli face à la douleur ressentit par son possesseur. Face à la recrudescence du plaisir Moony ne put que gémir :

« Paddyyyy je… je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps vient s'il-te-plait ! » Moony gémit de frustration quand les doigts sortirent de son postérieur, alors que Sirius remonté embrasser son chéri tout en se positionnant devant l'entrée du châtain.

« Viens ! » Continue de gémir Moony tout en essayant toujours d'enlever ses foutu menottes qui commencées vraiment à l'énerver. (Je ne peux pas le toucher ce n'est pas juste grrr !). Sirius ne voulant pas le faire languir plus longtemps se s'enfonçât doucement dans son Moony. Quand il fut rentré entièrement en lui il profita du temps d'adaptation de son petit loup pour le libérer des menottes qui l'entravait. Rémus profita de la libération de ses mains pour s'accrocher à son cabot d'amour tout en gémissant. Sirius resta toujours immobile dans l'antre chaude de son âme sœur quand se dernier se mit à gémir tout en versant quelque larme de frustration et de plaisir mélangé:

« S'il-te-plait bouges toi ou je vais mourir je le sens. » Sirius ne se fit pas prier de fois et commença de langoureux vas et viens à l'intérieur de son chéri. Moony à l'instant où Paddy débuta ses mouvements de hanche ne fut plus qu'une masse gémissante. En voulant plus, Moony passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son petit ami et le pressa afin de lui faire accélérer ses coup de reins. Sirius comprenant le message silencieux du loup gémit tout en accélérant sa cadence.

« Siriusss, je crois que je ne vais pas tarder a… hum. » Sirius le fit taire en l'embrassant, il accéléra encore ses mouvements. Quand il sentit les muscles de Moony se resserrer autour de son membre il ne mit que quelques secondes à jouir en Rémus tandis que celui-ci jouissait entre leurs deux ventres sérés. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant quelques minutes ou Moony gémit entre les lèvres de son amant quand il sentit la douce et chaude semence de son amant en lui. Paddy se retira de l'intérieur de son chéri en gémissant.

« Dis Padd', tu comptais m'en priver encore longtemps ? Demande 'Mus en se pelotonnant contre Paddy un sourire béat collé au visage.

-Bah non mais tu passe ton temps libre dans les livres mais maintenant je ne te lâche plus », affirme Sirius en serrant Moony plus fort contre lui. Moony rigola doucement avant d'affirmer :

« Finalement je ne le truciderai pas, et puis j'essayerai d'y passer moins de temps dans mes livres.

-Faudra même le remerciait, et ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'en sortir souvent de tes livres compte sur moi, rigole Sirius.

-Hahaha je m'en doute bien ! » Sur ce commentaire Prong débarque dans la chambre pour leur faire part d'une sacrée nouvelle.

« Je sors enfin avec Lilyyyy et vous avez oublié le sort de silence donc tout la salle commune vous à entendu ! s'écrit le brun à lunette.

-Merci Prong ! Rigole l'autre brun.

-T'a oubliééééé ! Nan Prong dit des bêtises, s'exclame Rémus rouge de honte.

-Bah non je dis la vérité, dément James

-'Tain je vais t'étriper

-Moony chéri, toi non plus tu n'y à pas pensé. Défend Sirius

-Hahaha tu compte m'étripais tout nus c'est sympa. Dit James mort de rire.

-Heu ouais nan pas bonne idée, dit Moony en se renfonçant sous les draps, je sais j'aurai du y pensé. » Prong s'en va alors de la chambre, en leur disant que au moins comme ça ils n'avaient pas à l'annoncer. Sirius, quand la porte fut refermer derrière son meilleur ami souleva le drap et embrassa Moony qui grogner qu'il allait tuer James. Rémus s'accrocha au coup de son chéri en lui rendant son baiser avant de se laisser porté dans les bras de Morphée. Sirius resserra sa prise sur son petit loup tout en l'embrassant sur le front. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour Sirius Sourit en regardant tendrement son ange blottit contre lui.

The end


End file.
